Status Effects
In general, a status effect is a temporary modification to a game character's original set of stats that usually comes into play when special powers, items and/or abilities are used, often during combat. Some of such modifications have a positive effect on the character, but most of the time they are negative. Positive status effects are usually referred to as buffs, while negative effects are referred to as debuffs. Attacks can have a chance of dealing negative status effects on opponents; some are uncurable unless an appropriate crystal is used. Most, but not all of them, expire after a set period of time. List of Known Negative Status Effects * Delay - The debuff that Diavel suffered that eventually caused his death. Randomly likely to occur if a player is being continuously hit by powerful attacks. Movement of affected players is slowed. * Stun - The most common debuff that immobilizes the player for up to ten seconds, disrupting player's next action. The debuff has a probability of triggering Fumble. Affected players have a spinning yellow swirl appear on their head. Opponents can still think clearly, but can only not be able too move. * Fumble - Debuff that causes players to "fumble" around with their weapons and drop them. Increases chance of being disarmed and losing one's weapon. Feels as if limbs and fingers are all shaky. * Tumble (Unbalanced) - Debuff that disrupts a player or humanoid creature's ability to stand in balance. Usually inherently (not directly triggered) paired with the Dizzy debuff. * Dizzy - Debuff that induces the feeling of dizziness in a player. Feels like seasickness. Usually inherently paired with Tumble. * Paralysis - Players affected by this debuff are rendered immobile for a long period of time. The minimum duration of the effect is 10 minutes, though the duration of the effect may be longer, depending on the strength of the attack that triggered this status. Can be cured with a potion or crystal. Stronger paralysis requires a crystal. * Hate - Attracts the attention of enemies, and causes NPC attacks to be focused on the player. It is automatically gained by being the most predominant attacker in a group. * Blindness - Works on NPCs with eyes and players. Blindness causes NPC to miss Attacks more often and move in wrong directions. On players, they lose eyesight, everything going dark. Lasts a maximum of 10 seconds. * Daze '''- A status that functions to create loud piercing, ringing sounds in a player's ears, blurs their vision, and makes them have slight dizziness. * '''Poison - A debuff that periodically damages a player for a set period of time at set intervals. Can have variable times. Can also be cured by potions and crystals. Higher level poisons require higher level items. *'Bleeding' - Debuff that results from a physical attack, wound, or cut. Causes periodic damage to a player for a set amount of time. All can heal by themselves and vanish after the set time. * Curse - Debuff that increases the chance of some skills to trigger status effects. Always lasts 2 mins. Cannot be cured except to wait it out. *'Lost Body Part' - Signals a visible sign that a body part has been removed. Body parts take a short while to regrow when in a safe zone; about 10 mins or so. Outside of a safe zone, the regrow time takes an additional 20 mins. * Broken Bones - Signals a visible sign that a body part has broken bones. Broken bones take 5 mins to heal in a safe zone, and 15 mins out in the fields. Broken body parts are not fully functional, and trigger spasms when trying to move them. * Coma '- A status debuff that induces a comatose state. The player cannot move any part of his/her body, even eyes. Imagine a worse version of Paralysis that cannot be cured by a crystal or potion and requires time to cure. Coma statuses are extremely rare to be found; floor bosses are the only ones who can inflict them. * '''Panic '- A status that is only induced on NPCs and mob creatures. It makes them scatter around, decreasing aggro on all players and scrambling their attack patterns. * 'Stomachache '- A status that inflicts a stomachache in a player. Can be randomly caused by raw or dirty food. Also induces urges to throw up. Can be cured by most potions, except the higher leveled effects. * 'Headache '- A status that inflicts a headache in a player. Can be caused by alcohol, liquor of any type, and cold/hot weather. Can be cured by drinking water or potions, except the higher leveled effects. * 'Disease '- A status debuff that can be randomly inflicted in places of dirt, grime, and muck. Can also be acquired through infection of open wounds and cut off body parts. Makes people sick and can also trigger Stomachache and Headache. Saps physical strength, weakens players, induces a fever and enormous aches. * '''Hallucination - A debuff acquired from certain poisons and substances. Creates hallucinations that exist in the afflicted player's vision. * Concussion '- A status that can randomly occur when a player is hit extremely hard in the head. Gives them a concussion which carries with it Headache, Dizzy, Unbalance and Daze. * '''Latency '- A status effect that delays the activation of a poison. Usually paired with the poison's debuff and does not appear until the poison is activated after a certain amount of time. * '''Grievous Wound - A status effect that can randomly be triggered from Bleeding or directly applied. Does not cause any damage, but applies a timer. Depending on the grievous wound, the timer can go up to 10 minutes or as short as 1 minute. Once the timer runs out, the player fall unconscious and passes out for 5 minutes. Can only be stopped by the aid of a medic or self-applied bandages. Medics only take 15 seconds to fix up a wound. Self-applied bandages take 45 seconds. Visual effects include orange flakes flowing out of the wound. * Stat Debuff - One of the most used debuffs. Decreases specific stats and lasts for short periods of times. * 'Weaken '- A debuff that is used to make a person's body physically weak. Causes a player to stumble tiredly, not be able to lift their arms and ache. * 'Chi Block '- A debuff that disables a player's arm or body part. Nothing is broken, but the part just hangs limply. Lasts 1 minute long. * 'Internal Hemorrhage '- A status effect that can be randomly triggered from blunt impact hits or directly applied. It applies a hidden timer of 2 minutes before taking HP from the afflicted. It's a back-loaded status, hard to detect and harder to stop, only appearing in the last 10 seconds. If a player knows he has been afflicted, a crystal will heal him. But it is quite hard to know, only those with medic-based skills will be able to see the buff on themselves or on others.